


Reunion

by ChokoHarpy



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢エピソードG・アサシン | Saint Seiya: Episode G - Assassin
Genre: Adding tags on mobile is crap, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Gemini Saga, Mentions of Pegasus Seiya, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Pre Episode G. Assassin, Pre-Canon, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokoHarpy/pseuds/ChokoHarpy
Summary: After the previous Holy war and both factions took a mayor strike, a peace agreement between the Sanctuary and the Underworld is settled.After lost everything the Wyvern wonders and guards the remains of the Underworld longing for something that may be lost forever until an unexpected ally decides to search for the one that was lost.Set before the beginning of Episode G. Assassin
Kudos: 9





	Reunion

The war was over, Athena won, and the Underworld was destroyed ... Or at almost completely. Hades' soul managed to survive despite his body being destroyed.  
With his sole custodian and the last of the specters, Rhadamanthys who survived the war protects the vestiges of the Underworld while the soul of Hades slowly rebuilds it.

Peace is forged with the Sanctuary, there is no reason to fight anymore , but Rhadamanthys could not care less. He sees this treaty as an opportunity to rebuild the Underworld and its troops without any hassle, much less Saints getting in the way. If it were up to him, he would kill them all, but ... Hades himself ordered him to accept said peace, as long as it would last. And so he obeyed.  
Time passed quietly ... without disturbance, but even so, a lament did not stop growing in the judge's soul.

In the Sanctuary, a new leader was designated, the last Golden Saint. Now as the new Pope, Kanon. He was the one who achieved this peace, after the fall of the wall and the loss of his beloved brother, after ascending and the news that Hades survived. He himself decided to go to the Underworld with Athena's blessing, too much blood had already been shed … And that's where he saw it, the Wyvern with a stern look, completely skeptical about this peace ... and still, you could see the pain through his eyes. A palpitating loss, the same color as those long hairs binded around his fingers.  
The new Pope, knowing the pain of the loss in his own flesh and sick of misery, chose to do this favor, not asked for the Judge. He still did not have the knowledge of who those pink hair belonged to, but without a doubt he would get it. 

Valentine ... That was the last thing that hero said before leaving, promising to return when most needed. It took him a long time to find him, but after learning that the Specters' soul could return, it was easier to find this child. A poor orphan abandoned to his fate in a small town.  
His sad, lonely and cold eyes ... but expectant, watched him.

-Why has the Grand Pope come here?- The boy asked shyly when he saw him approaching. Clutching his ragged clothes with his hands, he was a little nervous about her presence.

-I'm looking for someone. But do tell me boy, why are you here alone?- He leaned down to the child's height, he could see him looking away. He looked so fragile.

-My family left ... But they said they would come back, so I'm waiting for them at home …- Poor creature, many villages were abandoned after the treaty caused by the terror towards the Specters, that one day they decided to attack.

Kanon stroked the boy's head, feeling him tremble. He didn't want to imagine what kind of hardships he had to face alone. -You have to come to the Sanctuary with me, there is someone very important who needs to see you again.- The Grand Pope took his hand and began to walk, despite not knowing what he meant or his promise to stay in his home, he did not refuse. There was something inside, deep within him that told him to follow this man and not look back.

When they arrived at the Sanctuary, Kanon personally ordered that the boy had a nice hot bath and a delicious meal that filled his stomach.

-Here, try this on. It's the only the maids gave me ... There aren't many children of your age around here anymore.- The little one took the clothes, they were a little big but they would be of use.

-... Why doing all of this?- Obviously the boy was confused by so much attention, not that he didn't trust the Grand Pope, but ... he always had to do something in exchange.

-I can't let him see you in the state I found you. He will kill me.- … "Him"?

-Let me know when you're ready. can't wait to see his face when he sees you.- The Pope seemed amused, before this, the boy only nodded doubtfully.

Now, standing in front of the gates of the Sanctuary, the boy watched as the Grand Pope summons a triangle towards a place that looked very dark, it looked terrifying. Was that the Underworld!? Upon realizing that, the boy panicked and hid behind Kanon, clutching the Pope's alb.

-Come on Rhadamanthys! I know you are there. I have something important for you.- The man spoke suddenly, causing the boy to flinch. "Rhadamanthys" that name made him nostalgic, getting overwhelmed by an ancient feeling.  
His blood froze as he saw the big Specter emerge from the darkness, stoic and imposing. He felt his legs shake like they were made of jelly. The Specter was irate, alluding to having lost something.

-Hey ... Calm down.- The judge always had an irascible character, but now he was very dangerous, he couldn't risk getting the child hurt ... It would be something they would both regret.

-You ... Damn you.- The moment he entered the portal, he could feel the hair lock slide between his fingers. Now lost in the dimensions, the last memory of him. Kanon would pay greatly for it. He was never interested in peace, he always said that he could kill the remaining Saints and take Athena's head by himself.  
But something stopped him from attacking. A small cosmos and a slight cry is fear. It stopped him short. What was happening? The Pope looked at him tiredly and sighed.

-You are such a brute…- Eh? He slowly pulled away and Rhadamanthys saw a frightened boy clinging tightly to the Grand Pope's clothes. See that beautiful pink again. Something inside the judge began to burn.

-Valen…- The Specter removed his helmet as he knelt at the boy's height. But he could see, the fear in the boy's eyes and how he looked away from him to hide behind the other man.

Seeing that, caused him a deep sadness. Did Valentine not recognize him? and now he feared him. The judge didn't want to think if he had hurt him by attacking, thinking about losing him before having him back. Caused a great pain inside his heart.  
Despite the fear, the boy came out of his hiding place and looked at the blond man ... He had very beautiful eyes but they were full of sadness, lost. So he approached, surprising both men and now standing in front of the judge. With pursed lips and downcast gaze, he hugged the Specter shyly, placing his arms around his neck ... He was very warm.

-Once my mother told me that being sad is not a bad thing, that is why cruel men cannot feel sadness. And that the only way to stop feeling sad is with a little of love.- Hearing the boy's words, Rhadamanthys let himself go in that embrace. Burying his head in the curve of the boy's neck, pulling him closer, taking him into his arms. And to think that he almost lost him for a moment.

Kanon couldn't help but laugh at the show of affection. Who knew that the terrifying Wyvern of the Underworld could feel like this, this Valentine was definitely important to him. This made him long for his beloved brother, how much he wish for Saga to be here by his side now ... Or that his abused soul was resting.  
A groan from the boy caught their attention, apparently Rhadamanthys was suffocating him with his hug.

-I can't breathe…- Immediately the judge separated from the boy and stood up to face the Pope of the Sanctuary. He wasn't going to admit out loud that he didn't want to be separated from Valentine but it wasn't the time, he still had to know what Kanon's true intentions were for all of this. He would have time later to have the boy under his wing.

-Can I know what is the meaning of all of this?- He glanced at the boy for a moment, long enough to see him watching him with bright, expectant eyes as he took his surplice's helmet between his arms.

-Let's say ... It is a peace offering from the Sanctuary to the Underworld.- Tsk. Always the damn peace, but he couldn't deny this. Although he was not amused to be in debt to Kanon, so he would have to pay this debt some day.

-Well, I think it's time for you to take him to your nest.-

-Dragons don't make nests ...- Both adults smiled at the younger's comment, well he was right.

-Anyway ... You know I can't take him to the Underworld, he's a living human. He does not belong there.- When the child heard that they wanted to take him to the Underworld, was paralyzed. Living? Were they going to kill him? A peace offering ... So it was just that. An offering.  
He felt how his vision was blurred by tears. What would happen to his family? He promised to wait for them at home …

-That's why he'll have to use this.- The Specter catch what was thrown at it. This was ... How was it possible?

-That bracelet is made from Pandora's necklace, made by Pandora herself.- Kanon looked amused at Rhadamanthys' disturbance.

-Let's say, that a certain Phoenix found what he was looking for and sent this as a souvenir of his long journey.- So Pandora reborn. The Underworld was slowly rebuilding along side with it's troops, their General was back in the world of the living and now he was no longer the only Specter.  
He turned around to see Valentine, but he found him crying with his tears falling over his helmet.

-What will happen to my family? Am I going to die right?- His tears kept falling. He wanted to return to his mother's arms, play with his siblings, listen to his father's advice ... But they weren't going to come back for him, were they? He was stupid to promise such a thing, but he loved them so much. Wasn't it fair?  
The weight of a hand on his head stopped all his thoughts, he looked up and saw the truth reflected in those golden irises. They had abandoned him and the only thing left for him was to be food for the bad dragon, but this time he had the strength to accept his fate.

-I will take care of you, nothing will hurt you ... And I will not allow anything to take you away from my side ever again.- The judge placed the bracelet on the boy's wrist. There was something dark in the look of this man, a slight crimson tint in his pupils, something that would freeze anyone's blood and yet ... the boy found those eyes even more beautiful.  
The feeling of his cheek being slowly caressed made him smile. Inside him was a blind trust, he wanted to believe again.

That triangle opened again, the golden light caught the boy's sight before it faded and turned dark. He could feel the pressure of being so close to the portal. The air being compressed around it.

-It's time for you two to leave, we both have duties to fulfill.- The judge took the younger in his arms, placing him next to his hip. The boy still clinging to his helmet, the attachment made him smirk. Their bond was still there, after so many lives there was always something that attracted them to each other. And now at last was his again.

-hmm ... thank you.- The boy shyly thanked the Pope for everything he did for him. Kanon only smiled at Valentine as the Specter simply nodded.

With each step Rhadamanthys took, the image of the Sanctuary blurred until the triangle finally closed before the younger's eyes.  
So this will be his life from now on? The boy couldn't help but wonder that as he watched the blond man, placing an arm around his neck. Despite all this, he was no longer afraid, something told him that this was his place, that he belonged to the side of the Judge, Wyvern Rhadamanthys, now in this life and for all eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this took me more than it should haha but here it is I hope I can keep writing after this I have so much scenarios and other ships I would like to write but for now I'm stuck with them lol I love them. I hope you enjoyed this ～(つˆДˆ)つ｡☆
> 
> -So I made Seiya helping Kanon plus being the last person to see him and that's why Kanon knows Seiya is still alive.
> 
> -I almost made Ikki go search for Pandora since he seems to wonder a lot in the Underworld as we can see in the manga
> 
> -I added the "debt" thing about Rhadamanthys in order to line up why also he helps the gold saints in the Underworld against the attack of Aiolos


End file.
